Early to Rise
by Sophisticated Sableye
Summary: Looks like Henry has had yet another nightmare tonight, and it's way too early in the morning to go back to bed. So, what else to do but wait for sunrise with a little reflection. He'll have to be careful though! He wouldn't want to wake up Lissa after all.


**Hey there Fire Emblem fans! Now as absolutely none of you know, I usually just write parody songs for the Fire Emblem ****fanfiction section... part... place. However, this time I actually mustered the courage to write an actually story! I started writing this piece a few weeks ago when I was an a happier place, and its original purpose was to vent strong emotions before I cracked and went insane. ****(Yes, I sometimes write Fire Emblem fan fiction to express my feelings. Feel free to mock me with a review about it) Anyways, ****I'm back to my usually depressive self-loathing self now, but I grew attached to this piece and thought I might as well share it with all you kind folks. **

**As with all my stories, I greatly appreciate feedback and criticism on my performance. Don't be afraid to really let me have it! **

* * *

It was still early dawn when I woke up, of that much I was sure. I usually slept for two or so more hours, but sometimes the occasional nightmare wakes me early. Oh well I guess. I don't mind.

I looked out the window of my bedroom and observed the outside world. It was still pretty dark; hardly any light at all. The thought of watching the brightness grow got me all excited though. Sunrise always reminded me of a tiny spark of fire. Just a small light at first, and then it grows bigger and brighter until it devours an entire village. Well, the fire does anyway. Along with the slow growing light, a cool morning breeze entered through the window, sending sweet relief to my sweaty forehead. Most people would think it dangerous to sleep with the window open, especially in times like these, but it was always a luxury I was willing to risk. Plus, if any thief did try to sneak in here, I'd wake up and use him to repaint my walls! Nya ha ha!

"Mmmmhh…"

That sleepily given groan stopped my laughing cold. It had come from Lissa, who was snoozing away on my chest. It seems that no matter what, she always ended up on my chest, pressing down on me like a boulder used to crush the ribs and internal organs of dark mages two decades ago, but in an even better way! I'll have to be careful not to chuckle so hard, less I wake her.

Seeing her rest reminded me of an odd story about a princess who lives with seven hairy men and gets killed by a nun with an apple. Wait, is that how the story goes? Anyway, Lissa was just like that beautiful princess, waiting to be woken by love's first kiss. Although by now I think it be love's 127th kiss. 128th if you count the time I licked dried blood off her lower lip.

Being up early like this always forced me to think more than I usually do when I'm up and about. Having an unconscious body pinning you down is more tiresome than you'd think, so you have to keep your mind preoccupied with lots of thoughts. These thoughts are usually very depraved, mentally scarring imagines that only an emotionally crippled man on the edge of moral bankruptcy could conjure. But today I felt in a happier mood.

By now I couldn't help but notice how hot Lissa's head was. She radiated heat like a freshly used Elfire, which was a sharp contrast to the cool drool that was forming on my shirt. Cuddling up with Lissa is the best. So warm and soft and comfy, and she's of my own species, which is a first for me.

I still remember the first time me and Lissa ever got this close. It had been a few months after I had joined the Shepherds, and Lissa and I had already become close friends. We were around the east coast of Valm when we were suddenly thrown into battle by a hoard of Risens that had appeared out of nowhere (ok, so I may have been fooling around with a Risen box) and the fighting was intense. I was taking out those zombies left and right. Mmm… I can still smell the stench of burning flesh. That's part of the reason I like using fire tomes; the odor it gives off when you hit your target. Anyway, the fight lasted a looooooooong time, and just when things were starting to wind down, a sneaky one snuck up behind me and gave me a good ol' stab with a dagger. And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, another one hiding in a bush sprung up and shot an arrow through my right thigh. Boy I tell ya.

Lucky for me Frederick was nearby and was able to take them out before they cooked my goose. The good knight looked pretty worried about me, which I had to admit was flattering. After pulling the arrow out of my leg, I was all ready to get up and walk back with him, but he dashed to camp before I had the chance. Fine by me I thought. I could lie on the blood covered grass and wait for Frederick to get help. I don't mind playing the damsel every now and then.

I think I was sitting there for some seven minutes before I noticed Frederick came back, only now he was with the greatest healer in the whole camp. It was Lissa of course, who was running so fast that Freddy was having trouble keeping up. Around this time, all the blood loss was making it difficult to keep myself sitting up, so I had to just lay down, but I kept my peppers open. Once Lissa reached me, she immediately kneeled down and poured an Elixir down my throat. Ugh, I never liked the way they tasted. After I drank the stuff, I instantly felt those wounds seal up by themselves. Still, I was tired as heck. I think I might of even fainted somewhere in between the whole ordeal.

Once I came to, Lissa was hugging me and bawling like a baby, and Frederick was bowing his head while cleaning some dust from his eye. I eventually got the energy back to lift my eye lids open. I know now it was probably an insensitive thing to do, but when I saw Lissa having such a fit over me, I couldn't help but laugh out load. That was when I realized how much Lissa valued me, and though I didn't know why at the time, it made me feel good. She always shows huge concern whenever I get gruesomely mauled in battle, and I always giggle at her for it. Maybe it just gives me a tickle to know how much she really cares. Or maybe I'm just a sicko! Nya ha ha!

"Errr… I am not d-delic…"

Damn. I really have to be more careful.

Hehehe… Me being careful. If Lissa wasn't such a light sleeper I'd laugh hard at that too. Although, it is something I should work on. It's no secret I can be a bit reckless at times; on and off the battlefield. Lissa is always warning me I'm going to get my neck sliced in two someday. She should know by now that kind of talk just encourages me. Nya ha- er, uh, yeah.

I look back down at Lissa to check on her. Yep, still napping. She sleeps for so long, if it wasn't for the heavenly smile she sported while she slept, you'd think she was dead. That and the snoring. Most people don't know this, but Lissa snores. A lot. Hell, I don't even think she knows. It's a sweet sound though. It reminds me of my grandmother. Hm, I should really write to her more. She is the only one in my family that likes me after all.

I lift my arm and clean a little gunk off her eye, then start petting her head with my hand, playing with her hair a bit. Truth be told, it was getting boring lying around waiting for sunrise. At this point I'd usually get up and lurk about the house, but given my current situation, it didn't look like that was going to happen. The only thing that wakes Lissa up faster then my giggling was my heartbeat. Or, lack there of I should say. If my ticker gets two inches away from her eardrum, she's up like a crow in a corn field. Oh well, I don't mind resting here a while longer, especially if it's with Lissa.

I felt my smile widen (which kind of hurt since I'm always smiling) at the thought of my wife. I just can't help it! Even when she's right here next to me, thinking of her gets me all tingly. It's actually become a bit of a nuisance, since I'm tingly about 87 percent of the day now, but it's worth it.

You know, from a normal person's point of view, it could seem I think about Lissa way too much. An unhealthy amount maybe. But what can I say? I'm in love with the girl. A lot of people think it is bad to obsess over someone as much as I do, but to hell with them! They say I should restrain my love and act more formal. Sadly, formal's never really been my style. And who's to say what's the correct way to love anyway? Better this than living like those stuck-up nobles who would rather sleep with their horses than their wives.

Hehehe... but in their defense, they probably don't have anyone as beautiful as Lissa. Haha! Cheating on someone like Lissa is so wrong it's almost criminal. There should be a death penalty for anyone that stupid! They should be hung by the neck with thorn covered rope. Thrown into a lake in a bag with two Risens inside. Torn limb from limb by four rabies diseased Pegasuses. Pegasi? Pegaeese? Whatever.

And despite how great all that sounds, I luckily wouldn't have to worry about it. I'd have to be crazy to betray Lissa like that. I'd sooner slit my wrists than be with anyone else. I'll murder every woman on earth to prove my dedication if that's what it takes!

Hm, okay, maybe that's a tiny bit of an exaggeration, but you get the picture.

Oh Lissa, I love you so much it almost hurts, and Gods know how much I love pain! Your blue eyes are like the skies above me, and your golden hair is the sun that lights my world. And your smile is like, uh, the moon? Eh, I've never been to good at the whole romantic poet thing. One thing is for sure though; if we're all works created by Naga, than Lissa is her magnum opus.

Just to think that a normal, average Joe like me could ever-

"Aaa..."

could ever-

"Aaaaa..."

Oh boy.

"AAAA-"

Nya ha ha!

"CHOOOOOOOOO!"

And at that moment, I sneezed the biggest sneeze I ever did sneeze. I jerked my head up with tremendous force, sending millions of microscopic snot particles across the room. The lifting of my lower torso as my upper one drops down launches Lissa in the air, and she lands back on my chest with an agonizing powerful thud.

"BAH! Bandits! Giant frogs! Bandits riding giant frogs! They're all- huh?"

"Nya ha! Hey sweetie. I didn't wake ya did I?"

"H-henry? You're awake? Wha-what time is it?" She rubbed her eyes while she spoke.

"Oh I don't know. Five-ish maybe."

"W-well, how long have you been up for?"

"Not long. About half an hour I think. Had another nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"The one with the wolf again?"

"You can read me like a tome," I snickered. "Sorry that I woke you by the way. I was trying hard to stay quiet for you, but looks like I slipped up."

"Aw, it's okay Henry. I was afraid of sleeping in too late anyway. You actually did me a huge favor."

"I see. Hm, so than maybe some form of gratitude is in order?"

Lissa shot me a mischievous smile. "Oh? Maybe there is. And I think I know the perfect way to thank you."

She quickly crawled up to me and planted a big wet one on me. Her breath tasted of milk and last night's undercooked bear meat, and I love it. Once our lips parted, she snuggled up against me and kissed me again on my cheek.

"So, how did you sleep," I asked her while stocking her arm.

"Perfect, just like every night I spend with you," she responded with a wink.

"Hehehe! Aw Lissa, if you butter me up anymore I'm gonna roast like a turkey in your warmth!"

I looked out the window again, and by now the sunlight was significantly visible.

"Looks like the sun is up too. I'd better get up and prepare breakfast. You stay here and rest some more."

I kissed Lissa on the forehead and got up off the bed to make for the kitchen. However, as I made my first few steps, I felt a soft tugging on my arm.

"Henry, don't you think it's a bit too early to think about breakfast?"

"Maybe, but by the time I'm done it should be alright."

Again I turned, and again another tug. This one a bit stronger.

"I'll help you make breakfast. Now get back in this bed with me already! Gods you can be so clueless sometimes."

My smile widened yet again. "Nya ha! Your wish is my command!" I jump back into bed in a flash, and our arms are around each other and tighter than a python.

Suddenly all that morning boredom is long gone. All my grogginess has disappeared and energy is flowing through my veins. Since childhood I've always hated mornings. The prospect of rising from sleep didn't seem as fun as falling to it. Lissa has changed all that. Waking up to her is like waking up to Heaven.

"So Henry, what have you been doing since you woke up anyways," Lissa asked.

"Oh, just thinking."

* * *

**Is it over? Is it? It is? *sigh* Good. So, what did you think? Well leave some comments and tell me all ya think my brothas! R to the V to the E to the W! Review review review! Hip-Hop and don't stop. Drop a line and slap me five. Roll and Rock and Pop and Lock! Peace I'm out!**

**P.S HenryXLissa Forever OTP 10/10 Five Stars**


End file.
